Kite flying has long been a source of entertainment. The early records of kite flying date back to the Chinese in the 3rd century, B.C.
Over the years both kite designs and methods for flying have changed. Classic kites have a series of spars which form a rigid frame attached to a sail creating an air foil.
For delta kites structural rigidity of the frame has been maintained by a series of spars which are pinned together to produce a triangular truss. The sail supported by this structure provides an air foil that is very sensitive to changes in the wind conditions and thus difficult to control. Furthermore if control is lost the rigid frame is hazardous to itself and to objects which it impacts.
Thus there is a need for a flexible, user-friendly delta kite that provides maneuverability of a delta kite with less sensitivity to wind changes and avoids the inherent hazards associated with rigid frames.